The present invention is directed to a motorized ice breaking and removal apparatus for breaking and removing ice that has formed on a ground surface such as a paved sidewalk, driveways, platforms, brick, marble, and other concrete surfaces.
During cold weather precipitation in the form of sleet, or freezing rain often times results in thick layers of ice on ground surfaces, including paved surfaces, such as pedestrian walking areas. Similarly hard packed snow can likewise results in ice-like accumulations on ground surfaces causing dangerous and extreme walking conditions. As snow accumulations melt during daytime sunlight, the melt will frequently re-freeze during cooler overnight hours thereby creating further ice conditions and ice layer accumulations.
While snow can oftentimes be selectively removed by shoveling, plowing or by the use of snow blowers, accumulated ice along ground surfaces oftentimes remains. These ice conditions on ground surfaces, particularly ground surfaces where people must walk or drive, are notoriously hazardous and frequently result in serious personal injuries, including death.
Prior art techniques for ice removal include use of chemical deicing agents, hand-powered scrapers and chisels, and various power apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,881 to Lee et al. discloses a utility machine having counter rotating horizontal shafts to which various accessories, including ice breaking attachments, can be attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,315 to Matson discloses an ice scarifying tool that replaces a conventional rotary lawn mower blade so that when operated over an icy surface the tool rotates in a plane substantially parallel to the ground surface. Depending fingers attached to the tool scarify the ice as the blade rotates. Depth of scarifying is inherent in the wheel adjustments of the lawnmower to which the tool is attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,133 to de Marcellus discloses an ice chipper attachment to a lawn edger which rotates about a horizontal axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,967 to Kuhmonen discloses an ice chopping apparatus having a number of horizontal aligned rotary disks with depending chippers which strike and pulverize ice on a horizontal paved surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,915 to Groth discloses a multi-purpose machine having a horizontal shaft to which a plural number of arms are pivotally connected. Each arm can be equipped with an ice chopping blade which is caused to reciprocate in a substantially vertical plane as a consequence of rotation of the horizontal shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,958 to Taylor discloses a tool holder carrying an ice scraping blade that is caused to oscillate about a vertical axis in response to eccentric rotation of a flywheel.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29,356 to Bennett discloses an ice chopping apparatus having counter rotating drums which rotate about a vertical axis. Each drum is equipped with ice chopping teeth along the circumference of its bottom surface. A helical auger removes the ice chips as the drums rotate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,920 to Brown discloses a multi-purpose aerating apparatus having a plural number of vertically reciprocating spikes that can be used to break ice on a paved surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,182 to Long, et al. discloses an ice scarifying tool that replaces a conventional rotary lawn mower blade so that when operated over an icy surface the tool rotates in a plane substantially parallel to the ground surface. Depending fingers attached to the tool scarify the ice as the blade rotates.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,626 to Konucik discloses an attachment to a lawnmower having a geartrain driven from the engine crankshaft. Connected to the geartrain is a drive shaft which is further connected by gears, belts and pulleys to a shaft having snow and ice cutting teeth arranged radially along the length of the shaft. The shaft rotates causing the teeth to cut the snow and ice.
Each of the above cited U.S. patents is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an a motorized ice breaking apparatus comprising a housing having a top, a bottom, a first lateral side and a second lateral side with a power source connected to the housing wherein a drive train is operatively connected to the power source, the drive train including a drive shaft having a first end and a second end; at least one blade having a first end and a second end disposed on the bottom side of the housing, whereby the at least one blade extends laterally from the first lateral side of the housing to the second lateral side of the housing; at least one connecting rod having a leading end and a following end, the following end connected to the at least one blade; at least one crank connected to the drive shaft, the at least one crank pivotally connected to the leading end of the at least one connecting rod; a first guide channel connected to the bottom of the housing proximate to the first lateral side thereof, the first end of the at least one blade being slidingly engaged in the first guide channel; and a second guide channel connected to the bottom of the housing proximate to the second lateral side thereof, the second end of the at least one blade being slidingly engaged in the second guide channel.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a motorized ice breaking apparatus having two blades, a first relatively sharp blade for chopping ice and a second blunt blade for pulverizing ice.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a motorized ice breaking apparatus wherein wheels of the apparatus are operatively connected to the power source.
These and other objectives, advantages, and features of the present invention will be expounded upon and set forth in, or apparent from, the accompanying detailed description of a presently preferred embodiment of the invention.